1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a droplet jetting device using a droplet jetting means which comprises a plurality of nozzles with discharge ports aligned in an axial direction. Further, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a pattern and a method of manufacturing a wiring by droplet jetting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, pattern formation by means of droplet jetting (ink jetting) has been applied to flat panel display technology and actively developed. The droplet jetting has various benefits of maskless because of direct-write technique, easy application into a large-sized substrate, high material efficiency and the like. Therefore, the pattern formation by means of the droplet jetting has been applied to fabrication of electrodes and the like for an EL layer, a color filter, and a plasma display.
When a pattern having a relatively large size such as a pixel electrode etc. is formed by droplet jetting, a plurality of liquid droplets is continuously jetted. However, this technique may cause unevenness on a surface of the pattern.
A semiconductor device using a transistor formed over an insulator has been widely applied to a large-sized liquid crystal display device as well as a portable terminal such as a cellular phone, and also has been developed actively. High integration and miniaturization of the semiconductor device have been carried out for the purpose of improving its performance. In many case, the distance between elements provided in the first layer has been narrowed and plural wirings have been laminated thereon to highly integrate the semiconductor device. According to the development of a multilayer wiring in which plural layers are laminated, the planarization technique for flattening the surface of the wiring so as not to generate unevenness thereon has been increasingly important.